


Welcomed Distractions

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Terrible use of rogue powers, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would keep Iron Bull distracted, no doubt about it. But that doesn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcomed Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Not even 24 hours after beating the DLC and I'm already writing smut about it. Plus I always see a lot of fics that use magic as something sexual, but not a lot that take advantage of the fact as a rogue you can basically make you and (with the assassin specialization) others invisible.  
> The anal sex, fluff, and bondage happen in the second chapter.

“So I heard it was someone’s birthday today.” Lavellan uneasily started off, trying to think of how to start a conversation. Naturally doing so was easy enough, but needing to come up with something on the spot as a distraction made his mind go blank.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Bull replied, completely uninterested.

“You don’t seem very excited.”

“Qunari don’t really do the whole birthday celebration thing.” They didn’t do the parent thing, the name thing, a whole lot of things.

“Oh, come on! There has to be something you want to do to celebrate.”

“I’m stuck in masked asshole central on behalf of the Divine because no one’s sure whether we should break up or be lap dogs. Plus there’s not much we can do to celebrate the way I like to. Red and Josephine would kill me.”

“Hmm...” Lavellan crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. A devious grin crept across his face as he came up with a plan. Krem said he just had to distract Bull. How he did that was totally up to him.

“You’ve been pretty busy lately. Demons, red templars, nobles pissed off about you collapsing the side of a mountain.”

“Dealing with the first two was a lot more fun.”

“When was the last time we’ve gotten time alone?” He got up on his knees and cupped a hand around Bull’s ear.

“When was the last time we got to really fuck?” Lavellan licked the shell of Bull’s ear and nibbled on the pointed tip.

“Do you miss my ass like it misses your cock? Miss how tight I squeeze around you?”

“ _Kadan_ , you’re killing me here.” The answer to that question was of course, yes. It was round and muscular but not overly so, soft in his hand as Bull picked him up and carried him into different positions. If Bull focused enough he could almost feel how amazing it felt having the smaller man wrapped around him.

"I've been aching for you since I got here." Bull hissed through his teeth. He didn’t know where this was coming from, but he had his full attention.

“Now close your eyes and count to 10. There’s something I need to show you” He jumped up from the table and headed out of the Tavern. He sensed Bull turning his head to try and see what he was doing.

“And no peaking either!”

“Ahhh, fine!” Bull sounded frustrated, but that wouldn’t last for long. Lavellan hastily walked through the doorway leading outside and stood out of view.

“Inquisitor? What are you-” Lavellan cloaked himself in shadow before Krem could finish speaking and snuck back inside the tavern.

“You know what, it’s probably better than I don’t ask. Grim, push harder!”

“Mmm.”

Lavellan bent over his lap, enveloping his lips around the outline of Bull's cock and sucking him through his pants. Bull's visible eye widened and he shifted in his seat.

"What the shit was that?"

" _Shh, Bull it's me._ "

"Kadan?" Bull couldn't see him due to the fact he was hidden, but the look on Lavellan’s face was one of extreme satisfaction.

" _Mhmm_." Lavellan squeezed Bull's muscular thighs and gave his hardening bulge another suck before he sat back up.

"How are you doing that?" Bull asked in a mix of surprise and arousal.

" _Being a rogue has quite a few perks. Having used stealth long enough I can even interact with objects and still remain hidden. Which means I get to do this._ "

Lavellan crawled onto Bull’s lap and sat facing him then wrapped his legs around his waist. He grabbed his horns and leaned into his ear.

“ _I’ll ride you just like this. Hard and slow, building up until we’re both cumming._ ” Lavellan ground his ass into Bull’s crotch and rolled his hips, giving Bull a hand’s on demonstration.

“ _Or,_ ” Lavellan let go of Bull’s horns and grabbed his wrists, guiding Bull’s hands to rest on his hips, “ _you could tie me up just how you like. Blindfolded, my hands behind my back and rope around my thighs. Then you can pick me up and slam me down on that big, thick cock of yours._ ” A snarl emanated from Bull’s throat and his grip on Lavellan’s hips tightened. He was really starting to get to him.

“ _You like that second one better don’t you? I do too, actually. Something about you being in control, watching me squirm while I try to get more of you inside me, makes you cum even harder. Doesn’t it?_ ”

" _I’ve tried getting off by myself while you were gone, but it wasn’t the same._   _No matter how much I touched myself it wasn’t enough. Nothing can fill me up so good like you can. No one can make me cum so hard I see stars like you can._ " Lavellan could see The Chargers get the dragon skull through the door then quickly hopped off Bull’s lap. As much as he was enjoying himself, this was the reason he was doing all this.

“Happy Birthday Chief!” The sound of Krem’s voice snapped Bull out of his lustful trance and he quickly recomposed himself.

“Ah guys! You got me! Thanks a lot, what an amazing present!” Krem stared at him with a distrusting look on his face.

“...you knew, didn’t you?” Krem’s tone was laced with rightfully placed suspicion.

“What? No of course I didn’t. This is a complete surprise!”

“Ugh, he knew. You’re never that cheerful.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate it.” Bull playfully punched Krem on the shoulder then walked back behind the bar.

“So uh, Kadan?”

“Yes, Bull?”

“All that stuff you said...did you mean that, or was it part of the distraction?”

“It was both.” He didn’t intend for it to be, but in all honesty he got carried away towards the end. Not because he was just that determined to make sure Bull didn’t notice, but because he was starting to want the things that came out of his mouth.

“So how soon can we get all of that to happen?” Bull hasn’t been this riled up in years.

“Unfortunately, not until the Exalted Council is over. I’d be too sore from you to deal with all these politicians fucking me as well.”

“But, I do have something else in mind,” Lavellan called to Bull’s second in command from across the room, “Hey Krem?”

“Yes, Inquisitor?”

“Do you mind if I borrow Bull for a few minutes?”

“No, not at all. Especially since he ruined his birthday surprise.”

“Hey come on! I can’t turn off years of spy training. I even said thank you!” Lavellan snickered behind them, making both men turn to look at him.

“Ahem, well since you don’t mind.” Lavellan nodded towards Krem then sauntered outside with Bull in tow. He lead him to a corner where no one was standing then scoured the area to make sure there was no one watching.

“Bull, stand still.” Lavellan got onto one knee and clasped his hands together. A cloud of purple smoke surrounded both of them, and Lavellan disappeared from sight.

“ _Whoa, what did you just do?_ ”

“ _Heir taught me a few things. I can make other’s undetectable as well, though it's a tad more flashy._ ”

“ _Others? So I’m-_ ”

“ _Invisible too? Yes._ ” Lavellan stood on his toes and put his hand to Bull's cheek. He brought Bull's lips down to meet his and sighed into his mouth. It had been way too long since he felt those rough lips against his, and that long warm tongue slip into his mouth.

“ _And that means we can do as we please, where we please._ ” Manahon held Bull’s hand and directed them both into the tavern, stepping with him back behind the bar. Lavellan kissed all over Bull's chest and down his stomach until he reached the top of his pants.

" _And I want to do it right here, behind this bar._ "

" _You're into the public thing? Since when?_ "

" _Since today actually._ " He hooked his fingers under the waistband of Bull’s pants and tugged them down. His hard cock sprung up, free from it’s cloth prison. It was about the same color as the man's grayish skin but with a hardly noticeable red undertone from blood rushing through it and a few prominent veins traveled up the length. Bull peeked down and saw the smaller man looking at his dick with faded eyes, staring at it like he would an old friend. Lavellan opened his mouth and grabbed him by the base, steadily jacking him off. He slapped his cock against his tongue a few times then enclosed his lips around the head.

“I wondered what the Inquisitor needed boss for.”

“Somehow I feel it’s best we don’t find out.” Krem was right. More right than he’d want to be.

Lavellan rolled his tongue over the slit and took a few more inches into his mouth. He had to readjust to Bull's girth, feeling a dull pain in his jaw he hasn't felt in a while. With his free hand he massaged Bull's balls, twirling them between his fingers and squeezing them with little pressure.

" _Mmm Kadan...you remember just how I like it._ " Bull rested a hand on Lavellan's head and entwined his fingers in his hair. That talented mouth working his cock, trained hands playing with his balls; Bull's toes were curling in his boots at the pleasure he was receiving. It was good, fucking amazing, but he loved to give even more than he liked to receive.

" _Kadan, get up and put your hands on the counter._ " Lavellan let his cock fall from his mouth and did as Bull instructed. Bull kneeled down behind him and pulled down his pants. Bull furiously licked at the inside of Lavellan's thighs, lapping like a feline trying to clean itself. He kept going until his thighs were wet and slick then stood up.

" _Now put them together._ " If Bull couldn't have his ass, this was an extremely close second. He slid his cock through those smooth, delicious thighs and could barely contain a nearly animalistic growl. They were toned from years of hunting and fighting, and Bull could feel the muscle underneath tighten as he pushed through.

" _You feel fucking amazing._ " Bull felt pure ecstasy, and from the flush on Lavellan's cheeks he was enjoying himself as well.

" _You aren't bad yourself._ " Every time Bull thrust he inadvertently ground their cocks together. It was a simple action, but it was one that made his tip leak onto the floor. All the talk he did earlier, Bull rubbing against him, combined with the fact they were doing this in front of everyone had Lavellan ready to come.

" _Bull, I-_ "

" _I know, me too._ " Lavellan lifted up the back of his coat, exposing his backside. Bull licked his lips, being too long since he'd seen that tan, beautiful ass.

" _Bull, when you come, I want it here._ "

" _You want me to paint that pretty little ass? I can definitely do that for you._ " Bull's thrusts picked up in speed and he felt a warm coil in his balls. Before it was too late he pulled back and placed his cock where Lavellan's ass meets his thighs. He stroked himself and within seconds Bull was firing shot after shot of cum all over his ass. Bull shuddered as his orgasm wracked his body. Once the last drop left him Bull checked to make sure no one was looking and grabbed one of the towels they hadn't used to clean the counter yet.

Bull grabbed Lavellan by the shoulders and turned him around. He immediately wrapped his hand around the elf's twitching cock and aimed it towards the cloth. With a few jerks of his hand Lavellan was coming, his eyes almost rolling back into his head.

" _Shit Kadan, that was good._ " Bull sounded completely rejuvenated, while Lavellan struggled to catch his breath.

" _Yeah. Let’s just hope no one uses that rag._ "


End file.
